The idea of using robotics to assist in every day functions has long been promised. This concept, however, has been slow to deliver. Limitations in computer processing, materials science, battery power, motor design and sensor design, to name a few, have resulted in a very slow evolution in the design and functionality of robotic systems. While many types of highly specialized robotic systems exist, more general purpose robotics systems remain scarce.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.